The Right Path to Paradise
by PureRoyalNative
Summary: Just a short smut fanfiction involving Claudia X Walter. Two crazy antagonists trying to find their paths to Paradise. Silent Hill. Rated M for sexual content. Enjoy!


Writer's note: I have not found anything about these two together so I decided to write a little something of my own. Reviews, feedback, suggested pairings welcome!

(Silent Hill, Church, During the events of Silent Hill 3)

Inside the church Claudia and Walter argue over the plans for The Order and it's future. Claudia has prepared an alter for Heather's arrival so that she may perform The Holy Sacrament on her to birth god into their world.

"Claudia I've had enough. I have demanded you countless times to stop this path of wickedness. Whatever you hope to accomplish is never going to be achieved by this heathenish ritual," Walter protests.

"Is that so? So what... you think that by performing the 21 Sacraments is the true path to paradise? Don't make me laugh. We all know Heather carries God inside her. It is only a matter of time before my ritual comes to pass," Claudia responds.

Walter yells at her angered, "Don't you patronize me you little bitch! By the time you were born the elders had already chosen me to be the savior. So you will do well to show me some respect and give up on this silly idea of yours. What your mother and her followers did was nothing more than allow a demon to posses an innocent child. No savior can be born from a single person. It takes sacrifices. Ones you could never perform as I have."

"If you are so certain that what I am doing wont birth God then what are you even doing here? Why do you care so much about me doing this?"

Walter's voice fills with pity,"Because I understand the reasons behind you doing it. We both want the same thing Claudia. To cleanse the world of sinners and the corrupt but I don't want you to be one of them. I want you to stay with me in the world of ever lasting paradise. I know deep down you have a kind heart and you only pretend to be so cold and strong because of what your parents have done, but I am asking you to trust me. Stop this heresy before you become a heathen yourself." Walter grips her shoulders forcing her to face him and look into his eyes.

Claudia begins to weep, "I can't, Walter. I've already done unspeakable things and to one of the only people I've ever cared about. There's no going back." She lowers her head into her hands.

"Then that's really it? Nothing can stop this?"

"I just wanted us all to be happy. We've all worked so hard for what we believe in and now we have a chance of getting it."

"It was foolish of you to think you could hasten the day of God's arrival. Your job was to watch and wait, not to cause all these heinous acts."

"I know but I didn't do it just for me. I did it so that everyone could be saved."

"You can't save everyone. Sinners deserve to be punished. It is as simple as that. The best we can hope for is that not everyone has been corrupted and then those who are left behind can start a beautiful new world anew, but that will only happen once I am reunited with my mother. I will do my best to convince her to save you from the fire, but only if you stop now and follow me in my wake."

Claudia nods her head. "Okay."

Walter rests his hand upon her cheek while leaning into her. Claudia closes her eyes expecting his lips to caress hers but instead he turns her head to the side and nibbles the side of her neck.

He whispers into her ear, "Turn around."

A sour look spreads over her face and she opens her eyes to meet his, "Please, for once can't we just..."

Walter cuts her off, "You already know the answer. Now just turn around."

She turns to face the alter. She hesitates for a moment then leans herself over it. Walter unfastens his pants then leans down to grip her dress in his fingers. As he stands he lifts her dress up over her hips. Since Claudia is not wearing any undergarments, he immediately sees her vagina, taint, and anus exposed to him. Hey moves his eyes over her skin finding many scars and bruises from beatings she has received in the past. He rests her dress against her back. Blood rushes too his cock swiftly and he opens his boxers to allow it to escape its confinement. He takes her hips into his hands and positions himself against her. His cock prods her opening as he adjusts her height against the alter.

Claudia moans, "God forgive us."

Suddenly Walter presses himself deep into her. She grips the alter to keep her balance. With each thrust he pulls her hips towards him fully entering her then pulling back to where only the head remains inside before pushing himself all the way in again, over and over.

Claudia tries to keep herself quiet as her body becomes over whelmed with pleasure. Walter takes in deep breaths with every thrust, concentrating hard on making her feel every inch of him. He slaps her ass causing her to moan in pain. Her sounds make it hard for him to keep his composure and he has to hold himself back from climaxing before she does.

He decides to take her pleasure one step further and slides his hands up over her breasts. Having never felt them before he is amazed to find how soft and perky they are. He places her nipples between his fingers and pulls them gently while also squeezing them at the same time.

Claudia cries out in embarrassment, "No Walter. If you do that you're gonna make me..."

Walter hushes her, "Shhh... just breath. Let your body do what it wants to do."

She lets out a loud moan as she spreads her legs wider and feels her clitoris rub against the alter. Walter feels her vaginal walls quiver and he slows his pace to keep her from climaxing.

"Why do you torture me so?" She says out of breath.

"Just a little longer. I don't want this to end so abruptly," he responds.

Now with his thrusts moving in and out of her slowly he moves his hands down her back, past her hips, and around her butt-cheeks to her taint where he begins to massage the inside of her thighs. As he pulls his cock almost all the way out he rubs his fingers over her vaginal lips as she continues to thrust herself against the alter. He then slides himself all the way back up to her uterus before repeating the motion over again.

After only a few more passes Claudia warns Walter, "I can't hold back any longer. I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." before she can get out the words her legs become stiff as she reaches her peak of pleasure.

Walter once again grasps onto her hips and slides his cock deep inside her. This time he holds himself against her uterus as she wriggles and climaxes over him. Feeling her tight walls hugging his shaft he erupts inside, filling her.

Having lost their strength, the two of them remain motionless for the longest moment. Walter eventually gains the feeling back in his legs and pulls himself from her. He watches as his cum drips from her lips to her thighs. Even more embarrassed, Claudia lowers her dress to keep him from staring. Walter approaches her and forces her to look at him again.

"Pray that what you are doing will be over soon then maybe this wont be the last time we do this."

He removes his hand from her chin and makes his way out through the church doors. Claudia grabs her knife determined that what she is doing is the proper path and stands behind the alter to wait for Heather's arrival.


End file.
